


Girls' Night

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Change.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Girls' Night

Duffy had just finished laying some snacks on the coffee table and fetching the chilled wine from the fridge as the doorbell rang. She placed a couple of chick flick dvds down on the arm of the sofa and went through to the hall to open the door. "Hi!" She grinned.

“Hey!” Robyn smiled, as Duffy wrapped her arms around her in a much-needed hug.

"I have wine, snacks and a girly movie." Duffy grinned.

“That sounds perfect! Thanks for inviting me over, I appreciate it.”

"You're more than welcome pet. Though Charlie said that if he's not home by the time you leave you have to make sure I find the correct bedroom..!" Duffy chuckled, rolling her eyes as they walked through to the lounge.

“Does he not trust us?” Robyn giggled.

"Me. He doesn't trust me!" Duffy laughed.

“Do you have history?” Robyn smirked.

"It's an easy mistake to make..!" Duffy countered, an impish glint in her eyes.

Robyn laughed, reaching in her bag to pull out some cosy socks. “I’ll try and make sure you get to the right bed!”

"Ooh, those look snuggly!" Duffy's eyes lit up. "It was a long time ago. There was a party and I got a bit too drunk and accidentally stumbled into his bedroom..."

“Where were you meant to be?” Robyn smirked.

"The room next door. Like I said, an easy mistake..!" Duffy winked, giggling.

Robyn shook her head, “Did you realise before you got into bed with him?”

"Now that depends on who you ask..!"

Robyn laughed out loud, “I’m sure Charlie has a different take!”

"According to him I climbed into the bed, nudged him with my elbow and told him 'budge up, I'm cold!'..."

“And you? What do you think?”

"I fell straight to sleep until he woke me up to complain that I was in the wrong room."

Robyn shook her head again. “You guys are so funny!”

"Either way the story ends the same way..."

“Oh yeah? I think we need some wine, before you tell me about your first night together!” Robyn grinned.

Duffy poured a glass for each of them. "Oh that wasn't the first..!"

“Really!?” Robyn squealed. “Were you the original ‘friends with benefits’?”

"Maybe..." Duffy smirked as she took a sip of her wine.

“I just don’t get men! How do you know when you’ve met the right one?” Robyn sighed after a few moments' pause.

"I'm quite a few years older than you and the mother of three boys and I'm still not sure I understand men either..!"

Robyn sighed again, “I thought I’d met the one, but he’s gone all cold.” She whispered.

"Has he given you any reason why?" Duffy asked, the movie fast just becoming soft background noise as the two women chatted.

Robyn shook her head, “I thought we could talk about anything.”

"Now that's one thing I do know about men..! They're utterly terrible at talking about their feelings!"

“Even Charlie?” Robyn asked.

"Especially Charlie!" Duffy snorted.

“Really? How do you get around that?”

"Patience and bit of gentle persuasion..."

Robyn nodded, taking in what Duffy was saying.

"These things can often take a little time."

Robyn exhaled loudly, nodding at the same time.

A comfortable quiet fell over them for several minutes whilst they drank their wine and nibbled on some snacks.

Before long they had downed their first glass. “That went fast!” Robyn laughed. “Maybe Charlie should be worried after all!?”

"Nah, he'll just think his luck's in..!" Duffy laughed.

Robyn snorted. “It’s so cute that you two still have fun together.”

"He's not just my husband, he's my best friend and has been for years." Duffy smiled.

“Look at you all smiley, pass me some more of that wine!” Robyn laughed.

"I know it sounds cheesy but I think it's important to be friends above all else." Duffy smiled as she refilled Robyn's glass.

Robyn nodded, “Sex can be great, but chats and cuddles are most important?”

"Especially as you get older..!" Duffy giggled.

Robyn downed some more wine in response to Duffy’s statement.

"It's OK, you're still young!"

“Oh I forgot, I brought these...” Robyn reached into her bag and pulled out two face masks.

"Ooh!" Duffy grinned. "I can't remember the last time I had a proper girly pamper."

“You’ll be a new woman!” Robyn laughed.

"Charlie really will think his luck's in!"

“I’m sure he thinks that everyday,” Robyn shrugged, passing her the packets

Duffy chuckled softly.

“Have you done one of these sheet ones before?”

"No. How do you use them?"

“If you open the packet, you unwrap the sheet inside, find the eye holes and bob’s your uncle.”

"Um... OK..." Duffy replied, hesitantly opening the packet.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Robyn offered, as Duffy looked apprehensively at the mask.

"No, I'm OK." Duffy replied, tentatively placing it on her skin.

“Looks good!” Robyn laughed, putting her own on.

"It tingles..." Duffy giggled. Just as she said that her phone dinged loudly. She moved to grab it, giggling as the mask fell into her lap.

Robyn giggled, helping herself to some snacks off the table and more of her wine.

Duffy continued to giggle as she replied to the message before going back to her wine.

It wasn’t long before it pinged again. “Is that Charlie?” Robyn giggled.

Duffy merely giggled in reply.

“Tell him this is a girl's night only!” Robyn laughed tipsily.

A few moments later Duffy showed Robyn his reply.

It read... 'Alright, I’ll leave you ladies to it. See you later gorgeous ;) xx' 

“That’s a winky face!!” Robyn squealed.

Duffy shook her head laughing. "Just don't scroll up..!" She gasped.

“Arghhh!! I just did!!” Robyn laughed, squealing again.

"Just don't tell Charlie you read them!" Duffy blushed, giggling.

“I don’t want to!!”

"I thought nothing shocked you younguns!"

“It’s cute he still fancies you, but I don’t need to know anymore than that!”

"Sorry, is it similar to thinking of your parents in the same way?" Duffy laughed.

Robyn laughed. “I’m joking, sharing is what girl's nights all about isn’t it!?”

"Its been a long time since I discussed my love life with a gal pal." Duffy confessed.

“Since before Charlie?”

"Before our marriage yes..."

“Is he the best in bed?” Robyn laughed cheekily. She was getting quite drunk.

Duffy downed the rest of her drink and poured another glassful before answering. "By a country mile..!" She giggled loudly.

Robyn grinned, “Glen’s pretty good too!”

"Knows what he's doing does he?" Duffy giggled.

Robyn downed the rest of her drink. “Let’s just say I’m always satisfied!”

"It's a good feeling isn't it?!"

“Well I’ve been with other blokes who don’t give two hoots!”

"You and me both! Some blokes think that all they need is a big dick to pleasure a woman..!"

Robyn snorted, it was funny hearing Duffy talk about dicks. They were both very merry. “Does that mean Charlie doesn’t?”

"Doesn't what? Have a big dick?"

Robyn laughed, “You don’t have to answer that one...”

Duffy continued to giggle as she gestured with her hands.

Robyn nodded, impressed and then did the same with her own hands.

Duffy continued to giggle. "What about..?" She curled her fingers around so the tips of them touched the tip of her thumb.

Robyn squealed again, covering her eyes.

"And he knows what to do with it too..!" Duffy declared triumphantly, dissolving into more giggles.

“Well I’m glad to hear it, you both seem very happy with each other, especially if his messages are anything to go by!”

"Actually now I think about it I think I did him a bit of a disservice just now..!" Duffy remarked impishly. "I blame the wine!" She giggled as she attempted to focus on gesturing once again with both hands.

Robyn shook her head, “I get the picture!”

"He was mighty pleased when they changed the uniform regulations to scrubs..!" Duffy added, digging herself in deeper.

Robyn raised her eyebrows, “More comfortable?”

"Easier access too!"

Covering her mouth with one hand, Robyn, gasped. “You haven’t!?”

"You mean..?" Duffy made a lewd gesture with her hand and mouth.

“Duffy!” Robyn exclaimed, half in horror, half bemused.

"What?" Duffy shrugged with amusement, attempting to look innocent but failing. "We were getting up to that sort of thing when you were still in nappies!"

“I’m impressed! I’m feeling very vanilla!”

"It's one of my responsibilities to make sure that the nursing manager isn't too stressed..!" Duffy winked.

“Does it actually say that in your contract?”

Duffy laughed loudly.

“You must be doing the right thing, he’s always chilled these days!”

"It's a talent..!" Duffy snorted, reaching for the bottle to refill her glass. "Oops..!" She held the bottle up to show Robyn.

“Gone already!? Just when we were getting started!”

"Don't worry..!" Duffy swayed slightly as she got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Shall I come?” Robyn called.

"No need." Duffy returned with a second bottle.

“Is this a good idea? I’m already quite drunk!” Robyn questioned.

"Just another glass or two..?"

“One more, then I suppose I better sort a taxi. Did you want to watch the movie?”

"I'm quite enjoying just chatting to be honest." Duffy replied as she opened the bottle.

“I think I’m going to go and see Glen tomorrow.”

"And say what..? 'Why are you being an arsehole and treating me like shit when I'm such a lovely girl?'..."

“Wow!” Duffy hadn’t minced her words. “Patience and gentle persuasion, you said!?”

"Sometimes a more direct approach can yield results too." Duffy shrugged.

“I’ll try both,” Robyn smiled.

"The two pronged approach, excellent idea!" Duffy giggled.

“What are you and Charlie up to tomorrow?” Robyn asked, changing the subject.

"Well we've both got tomorrow off so I think a lie in is definitely on the cards..!"

“Let’s hope you’re not to hungover to enjoy yourself, if you get my drift!” Robyn clinked her glass with Duffy’s.

Duffy giggled. "I'll drink to that!"

“So what’s the best date you’ve been on?” Robyn was getting into the girly sharing.

"Oh gosh... Best date... Hmm... I can think of plenty of terrible dates I've been on..!"

“With Charlie?”

"Oh no."

“He sounds like your dream man!”

"Well he certainly wouldn't take his newly vegetarian girlfriend to a steak house for dinner like one of my exes did..!"

“Geez! Is that for real?”

"Oh absolutely!" Duffy cringed.

“Well at least now you always have good ones!”

"We tend to stay home more often than we go out."

“I’d say those are the best dates anyway. My worst one has to be going to the pub with the most obnoxious guy ever, I didn’t even finish my drink!”

"Well done for having the self respect to walk out." Duffy replied, impressed.

“I was drinking my favourite drink! What a waste of a pornstar martini!!”

"Oh I've never had one of those!" Duffy giggled.

“You should try one!”

"You'll have to take me out for one."

“Think Charlie will agree?”

"So long as it doesn't involve any actual pornstars..!" Duffy laughed.

Robyn laughed out loud. Her giggles were interrupted by someone turning the lock in the front door.

"Are you ladies behaving?" Charlie chuckled from the hallway. He'd taken a little detour on the way home for a few pints with Josh so was feeling a little merry himself too.

"We always behave!" Duffy giggled.

Robyn watched as Duffy looked towards the door for him. “Hi Charlie!” Robyn giggled, betraying their drunkenness.

"Robyn." He smiled before leaning over to peck Duffy's cheek.

"You and Josh have fun at the pub?" Duffy chuckled, sniffing his breath.

His fingertips gently brushed her neck as he squeezed her shoulders. “Not as much as you ladies are having, by the looks of it!”

Duffy turned her best innocent look on her husband, giggling softly.

“I’ll leave you ladies to it...”

"No join us!" Duffy giggled, budging up on the sofa.

“I’m not sure Robyn would agree...” He laughed.

"I probably should get going..." Robyn began.

“You don’t have to go, I’m going to make some tea.”

"That's probably a good idea." Robyn giggled.

When Charlie left, Robyn reached for her phone. “I’ll call a taxi.”

"We should do this more often." Duffy smiled.

“I’ve had such a fun night! Not sure I’ll ever look at Charlie in the same way, but it’s all good!”

"Ssshhh!" Duffy giggled, placing a finger on her lips.

Robyn laughed, booking a taxi on the app she had for the local rank.

"I'll just deny it." Duffy shrugged, still giggling.

“But we know the truth!” Robyn winked.

Duffy laughed louder.

Charlie could hear his wife laughing from the kitchen, it was one of his favourite sounds.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be too upset if it got round..!" Duffy eventually added through her giggles.

“I’ll spread the word...” Robyn giggled.

"He'll blame me..!" Duffy giggled.

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you!” Robyn teased, as her phone beeped to announce the arrival of her taxi.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to convince him to..!" Duffy winked mischievously.

Robyn grinned, “I have no doubt!” She stood up swaying slightly. “Taxi’s here.”

Duffy also stood up and gave the younger woman a hug. "Let me know you're home safe?"

Robyn gathered her things, shouted bye to Charlie and walked to the front door. 

“Bye Robyn, let us know when you’re home.” Charlie waved from the kitchen.

Seeing Robyn chuckle at Charlie's statement Duffy shrugged. "It's a parent thing, we can't help it..!"

“It’s sweet. I’ll message don’t worry.” And with a final hug from Duffy, Robyn set off on her way home.

Duffy closed the door and wandered through to the kitchen.

Charlie looked up, as she entered, he was sat nursing a coffee. “Sorry, didn’t mean to end your fun.”

"You didn't..!" She winked mischievously.

“Did you have a good night?” He asked as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"We did. We're going to do it again sometime." Duffy replied, inbetween kissing the side of his neck.

“Sounds good!” He replied, enjoying what she was doing.

She started to intersperse the kisses with gentle nibbles on his skin.

He reached around and held her with his arms. “That’s nice,” He whispered softly, his eyes shut.

"You taste nice..." She giggled softly.

He smiled, “I missed you... Couldn’t resist sending those messages!”

"Yeh, about those..." Duffy blushed.

Charlie opened his eyes, looking at her. “About those..?”

"Robyn might have seen them... And when I say might..."

“Duffy!” Charlie exclaimed, growing red.

"You knew I wasn't alone..!" Duffy replied sheepishly. "It's your fault for being vulgar!" She giggled.

“They were for your eyes only! I have to work with her!” He rested his head on his hands.

"You have to work with me too..." She shrugged mischievously.

“You know what I mean!”

"It could have been worse... At least it wasn't a picture message..!"

Charlie shook his head, smirking at her.

"Coz you've sent me those in the past..!"

“I thought you liked them...”

"Oh I do..!" She giggled impishly, her hands starting to roam again. "But those really are for my eyes only..!"

“Well that’s good to know!” He smiled, placing his hand over hers.

"That's something I'm not prepared to share..." She began to unbutton his shirt.

“Only you.” He whispered, as her hands moved inside his shirt.

She tangled her fingers in the hairs on his chest as she started kissing his neck again.

He pulled her onto his lap.

Straddling across him she began to rock her hips against his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He held her hips, his hands running over her bottom. “You’re so sexy!”

"Even in my lazy clothes?" She giggled, referring to the loose fitting pjs she was wearing.

“Especially in those!”

"You are a strange, strange man Charlie Fairhead..!" She giggled between kisses.

“I love drunk Duffy!” He grinned.

She laughed loudly. "Why don't you show me just how much..?"

He ran his hands over her arms. “Shall we take this upstairs?”

"That's the best idea you've had all evening..!"

He switched off the lights downstairs, locked the front door and headed upstairs, holding Duffy’s hand.

She giggled softly as he led her into their bedroom.

He laughed as she tugged at his shirt. “Take it easy!” He joked.

"You don't usually complain..!" She snorted.

“I’m not complaining!” He kissed her in between each word.

"So what where you up to when you sent those messages earlier..?"

“I may have stopped for a couple with Josh on the way home...”

"I'd guessed he was involved but please tell me you didn't show them to him before you sent them..!" She blushed.

“Hmm...” He looked sheepish.

"Charlie..!" It was Duffy's turn to cringe. "Please tell me he didn't help you write that filth..!"

“I’m joking, I promise they were just between you and me... And Robyn it seems!”

"Oh god it's gunna be round the entire department by lunchtime isn't it..?" Duffy giggled, her cheeks scarlet.

“Probably! Robyn isn’t one to hold her tongue...”

"It wasn't just the messages either..." Duffy added.

“Duffy..?” He cringed.

"I might have bragged a little..."

“About our sex life?” Charlie laughed, playing with the button on her pyjama top. “I hope you said it was bloody amazing!”

"She knows I'm a happy girl..!" Duffy giggled.

“You didn’t say...” He was going red.

"What..?" She giggled.

“Anything about my dick did you?” Charlie covered his eyes.

"Maybe..!"

He lay back on the bed, pulling her down with him. “You’re are one very naughty lady!”

"I'm still a lady though..!" She smirked. "Does that mean I'm in trouble..?" She giggled, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“So. Much. Trouble.” He kissed her between each word.

"And how am I to be punished..?"

“I told you in my messages earlier.” He slipped his hand under her top.

"Oh so you did..!"

He whispered in her ear, “First I’m going to do this...” He ran his hands over her breasts.

"Mmm..!"

“And then I’m going to take this off.” He removed her top, reaching down to kiss along her neck.

She shivered slightly as they cool air hit her naked breasts.

“Cold?” He asked, flicking one of her nipples with his tongue.

His hand ran over her tummy as he took her other nipple in his mouth.

"Oh yes!" She gasped.

“I love how horny you get when you’ve had a drink,” Charlie giggled, his hand moving lower.

She moaned softly, encouragingly, in reply.

His hand was now in her pyjama bottoms.

A hint of nervousness ran through her mind, hoping that they weren't about to hit problems again.

He noticed her change in expression, as he always did, “It’s alright.” He reassured her, kissing down her tummy.

She relaxed slightly, smiling softly at him.

He pulled her bottoms down, and she shivered. “You know I said I wanted to make you smile, how about this?” He asked, kissing lower.

Her eyes widened, as did her smile. "Oh yes..!"

Charlie ran his tongue over her, moaning himself.

"So good..!"

“You taste so good!” Charlie commented, his hands on her thighs.

She moaned softly in reply.

“I’ve been thinking about you all evening. Couldn’t wait to get home!” He mumbled, kissing and licking her all over.

"Tell me what you were imagining..."

“I was imagining you lying naked on the bed waiting for me...”

"And where were you when you were having this little daydream..?" She raised herself up onto her elbows to watch him as he lay between her legs.

“Waiting for Josh in the pub...”

"I hope that didn't get too embarrassing for you..!" She smirked.

“I did have my coat on my lap...” He winked.

"Charlie..!" She gasped, giggling, as he looked up at her, only the top half of his face visible.

He didn’t respond verbally, just waggled his eyebrows and returned his attention to pleasuring her.

"You are a bad, bad man..!" She purred.

He moved back up her body, finding her lips. “You know what else I wanted to do?”

"What's that..?" She asked, licking her lips as they parted.

“To be inside you...” He whispered, kissing her again.

"I can tell..." She grinned as he rubbed himself against her leg.

“Fancy giving it a go?” He grinned.

"Well... I don't have any other pressing plans..!" She giggled.

He removed his clothes, kissing her every so often. “How do you want to...?”

"Surprise me..?"

Suddenly there was a message tone from a phone.

Startled, Duffy let out a small squeal.

“Robyn?”

She looked over at her phone, unable to reach it from where she lay. "Must be."

Charlie reached to pass her her phone.

She took a quick look at it and handed it back. "She got home safe."

“You’re not going to reply?” He smirked.

"Read the last sentence..!" Duffy giggled.

She held the phone out to him. His eyes moved along the words, laughing as he finished.

"She's a cheeky madam, that one!" Duffy giggled.

“She certainly is!” He put the phone back on the bedside table and returned to kissing her. “Now where were we?”

"Hmm..." She made a big show of thinking about her reply to his question as her fingers tiptoed down his chest.

“Oh yes, it’s coming back to me now...”

"It is indeed..!" Her eyes lit up as she gently squeezed the bulge in his trousers.

Wriggling out of his trousers, his kisses becoming more needy.

Shifting her arm slightly she attempted, unsuccessfully, to reach for her bedside drawer.

He didn’t notice at first, his kisses full of desire.

She tried a second time and swore softly against his lips as she again couldn't quite reach.

He pulled away, confused at first, but then realised what she was trying to do.

His movement allowed her to wriggle enough to grab what she wanted from the drawer. "Just in case..." She shrugged, handing him the tube.

He stroked her cheek tenderly and nodded. “Want to try first?” He whispered, kissing her again.

"OK."

Although he wanted to fuck her from behind, and had told her so in his earlier messages, he also wanted to gauge her reaction to him first. Moving himself against her, he began to enter her very slowly, watching her intently the whole time.

“I love you,” He looked into her eyes, now fully inside.

"I love you too. I'm so lucky to have married my best friend." She stroked his cheek.

“I’m the lucky one!” It was a tender moment between the two of them. He held still and kissed her softly.

"We're getting soppy in our old age!" She giggled.

He laughed, “Can’t have that!” He began to move.

"I'm not sure we can do anything about getting old..!" She replied in a giggly moan.

“Well it’s pretty good right now.” He groaned.

"Very good..!"

“You’re beautiful.” He complimented, running his hands over her breasts as he thrust into her.

She met his eyes blushing softly.

“It’s true!” He tried to convince her.

"To you." She smiled.

He shook his head, he wasn’t going to argue with her.

She grinned impishly at him.

“Fancy doing what I suggested earlier?” He winked.

Her grin widened as she nodded.

He pulled out of her, and helped her to turn over so that she was on all fours. He ran his hands over her back and bum in anticipation, whilst using his other hand to apply some lube.

She looked shyly at him over her shoulder.

He leant forward to kiss her.

The kiss relaxed her allowing him to gently, slowly enter her.

He held her breasts from behind and kissed her neck, moving slowly at first.

She let out a moan, the nerves she'd felt evaporating quickly under his touch.

Reaching forward she held onto the headboard. Charlie was moving faster, “I have been thinking about this all day...”

"How did you get any work done?" She giggled, her breathing growing heavier. "Did you have to hide behind your desk all shift..?"

“Managed to keep it under control!” He panted. “Fuck me, you are fucking incredible!” He laughed, the sensations taking over.

"You mean you didn't have a cheeky little wank in your office.?!" She moaned.

“Saved myself for you,” He breathed heavily between each word.

"Coz I wasn't there to suck you off..?"

“No! Because I wanted this. With you.” He wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't have stopped you doing this in your office..!"

“You wouldn’t?” He teased, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

"We've done it bef..ooh..!"

He did the same to the other one, as he rammed into her harder than before.

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

He knew just what to do to get her going, reaching around he played with her clit.

Her breathing grew heavier.

He nibbled on her neck, and whispered encouragingly in her ear, “Let go baby.”

"Oh fuck!" She moaned. "Charlie..!"

“It’s so sexy when you say my name.” He whispered, his whole body connected to hers.

Her grip tightened on the headboard, her head down.

She was pushing back into him with every thrust. Charlie moaned, he was close himself.

Her moans grew louder as her orgasm washed over her.

She released the headboard and clung to him. “I’ve got you.” He grinned, kissing her neck, whilst still moving inside her.

"Love. You." She gasped.

“I love you more!” He groaned, thrusting upwards as he held her.

"Oh shit!" She moaned loudly, clenching around him.

“Fuck! Duffy!” He moaned, coming in multiple strokes.

"Bloody hell..!" She gasped as they flopped down onto the bed, still entwined together.

He kissed her forehead, “Worth the wait.” He gasped, his heart rate taking a while to return to normal.

"Oh yes..!"

“I love it when you call my name.” He said softly, moving the hair out of her face.

She smiled, kissing him gently.

“You okay?” He whispered, looking at her intently.

"Yeh. You?"

“I missed you tonight.” He smiled. “But it was a good feeling knowing I was coming home to you.”

"A bit of time apart makes our time together all the more special." She smiled.

He nodded, bopping her on the nose. “But not too long otherwise you give away all our secrets!” He winked.

She blushed impishly. "I blame the wine..!" She giggled.

“Me too! But it makes you frisky, so I’m not complaining!”

"The secret might be out about our stress relieving techniques..!" She giggled as they snuggled up under the duvet.

“I’m so glad we have tomorrow off, I’m not ready to face anyone yet!” He wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"You're not the one on her knees under the desk..!" She giggled.

He shook his head, “Thank you for making me sound like a sex god.” He laughed.

"Happy to oblige..!"

“I’m going to be getting some interesting looks aren’t I..?”

"Especially if we are in the office together..!"

“Duffy...” He groaned. “They’ll be no more fun in there then!”

"Well that's rubbish..!" She pouted.

“Not my fault!” He teased.

"We'll have to find a new place to play..."

He raised his eyebrows, “Anywhere you have in mind?”

"You're the boss - you could always give me my own office..." She smirked.

“I could... But then I’d always be in there!”

"We could just change the name on the door..." She mused mischievously.

“Mine to yours?” He chuckled.

"I've always fancied seeing my name on an office door..."

“Trying to get rid of me?”

"No... You can come work for me instead..!" She laughed.

He laughed, shaking his head. “You’d like that wouldn’t you!?”

"You turned me down last time I asked you."

“When you were in Cambodia?”

She nodded.

“I didn’t want to get in the way, you seemed fairly settled over there...”

"I was but something was missing, I wanted my best friend by my side again."

He ran his fingers through her hair. “I know, I missed you too. You know if you do want to go for promotion, I would support you with that.”

"No, I'm happy where I am. I'll just see things out as they are til retirement." She smiled softly.

He kissed her forehead. “I love you and I’m lucky to have you by my side at work too.”

"It's like the old days again."

“The old days.” He grinned, as she snuggled into him.

"Just with a few more grey hairs on our heads and a few more inches on our waistlines..!" She chuckled softly.

“There’s still no one else I’d rather have next to me!”

"Nor me."

“I’m sleepy.” He commented, his eye lids growing heavy.

"Time to sleep before the 'I'm getting too old for this' hangovers kick in..!"

He nodded, his eyes shut. “Tired me out.” He grinned sleepily.

"Lucky we've got tomorrow off isn't it then?"

He nodded, “Love you.”

"Love you too."


End file.
